


黄昏温柔

by PAOHMAPLE



Category: CHANHUN 灿勋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAOHMAPLE/pseuds/PAOHMAPLE
Kudos: 7





	黄昏温柔

“快来。”朴灿烈调整好了投影仪的角度，开始看这部03年的老片，阳光投进巨大的落地窗，刚好在黄昏，橘黄色渲染了天幕，楼宇交界处朦胧得看不真切。吴世勋把窗帘虚虚拉上，点点光线如星斑从缝隙处溜进。两人坐上沙发，吴世勋把小腿架在朴灿烈的脚边。电影进行到一半，吴世勋捞了把爆米花，听里面的男主角深情告白：“My name is Edward and I love u.”

他扑哧笑了：“好老土啊”，继而转向朴灿烈，狡黠眨眼“My name is Sehun and I love u.”

朴灿烈很受用地握住世勋脚踝，凑上前去和他接吻，气氛从这一秒开始转变。空气里的暧昧因子随着渍渍水声全都结合起来，冒出躁动的火花。  
吴世勋用右手勾住灿烈，把他往前带，朴灿烈的手探进他衬衫，顺着吴世勋流畅的腰线轻轻捻揉。他每揉重一分，世勋的喘息就粗一分。

“唔….”世勋微微张开嘴，朴灿烈却停在这里，他不说话，眼神里的坏劲儿表达的清清楚楚，只是手上力度加大。  
这一秒，吴世勋被情欲淹没，觉得自己就是一艘被遗弃在太空的飞船，茫茫宇宙中，只有朴灿烈能成为他的归属，他的应答。他毫不犹豫地两手攀上朴灿烈的脖子，仰起头去够朴灿烈的下巴。

“叫我名字。”朴灿烈压上吴世勋，汗随着肌肉曲线向下滑，手臂黏着手臂。世勋被他弄的有点喘不上气，但很听话，声音依然软绵绵的，带着一丝哭腔：“朴…朴灿烈…”  
灿烈吻上他洁白的脖颈，一点一点的啮，直至上面留下粉红色的印记。感受到吴世勋脉博急促跳动的频率的瞬间，他觉得自己圆满了。  
在这一刻，它只为朴灿烈一个人跳动。

随着动作幅度的增加，世勋的喘息越来越难被掩盖。他一张脸都红透了，羞耻地咬住自己的嘴角，眼角发红，含着一汪水，巴巴的望向上方的人。  
“宝贝，没关系。”朴灿烈含住世勋的耳垂，声音比平常还要低哑，“你叫得很好听。”

他知不知道自己在说什么呀，世勋轻轻打了一下，又被抓住手。那人吮吸他的手指，含含糊糊地讲一些羞人的话，最后叫着宝贝宝贝，吻掉世勋的眼泪水。

“不要叫我，”世勋恰好想起电影的结尾来噎这坏蛋，“You don’t even know me.”

“I have the rest of my love to find out.”

END


End file.
